1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooking utensils for use in the preparation of food items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of combination cooking utensils are known that combine different types of utensil such as a fork and a spatula. The utensil can be used as one or other device but cannot perform more than one task simultaneously. Furthermore, the utensil does not entertain its user.
It would be advantageous to have a combination cooking utensil that could perform more than one tasks simultaneously to ease the burden on a food preparer, and/or which entertains its user.